This, too, pleases me
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: s2-ep21: 'Malcolm vs Reese' The boys have been competing to see who Francis takes to the wrestling match. Francis makes his brothers show him how much they love him. Smut/Underage Sex. Wilkercest.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! ^^ Well this is my first fanfic I publish...ever! So yea...Crack is meant to be dumb and silly anyways, right? and uh I don't have a beta so there will probably be plenty mistakes.. I seperated this one-shot in unnecessarly short chapters so you can exit safely at any given time ┌(;´Д`)ﾉ Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey! I found these in the laundry in my shirt pocket! Reese came into the room yelling, waiving a pack of cigarettes. "You put them there, didn't you?!"

"Yeah, just like you put my muddy sneaker on the kitchen table!" retorted Malcolm throwing said sneaker at Reese.

"Guys, what's going on," interrupted Francis, looking up from his newspaper he was reading next to them.

"He's trying to get me grounded so I can't go with you…but he's too stupid to pull it off" accused Malcolm, circulating Francis to get closer to Reese

"We'll see who's stupid when this stupid is watching a wrestling match," asserted Reese.

"Whoa, guys, this is supposed to be a contest about love and you twisted it into something ugly," interrupted Francis. "Carry on," he added.

The two younger boys snarled at each other and began to fight.

"This, too, pleases me," said Francis turning back to his newspaper.

The boys fought for a good 10 minutes when they stood up, panting, bruised and scratched in front of Francis.

"Look," Malcolm started, "we can't do this anymore..."

"Yeah..Choose," demanded Reese.

"Well I did say this was a contest about love..." started Francis as he slowly rose from the chair. "So show me how much you love me", and with that Francis dropped his pants. The both boys exchanged glances.

"No! No way! We're not doing another butt-kissing contest" said Reese.

"No, boys, this time I want you to kiss something else..."

* * *

Ok well you can see where this is headed...hahaHAHAHA. \(^o\) (/o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Finally we can get to the good stuff! (n_n)

* * *

"Wait, Francis, you can't be serious," said Malcolm lifting a hand.

"How much do you love me?" Francis reached into his underwear and began to rub himself.

Both gave each other another look and Malcolm was sure they were both about to leave but Reese dropped to his knees and looked up expectantly at Francis.

Francis smiled and turned to Malcolm. "Well, I guess it seems that Reese loves me more."

Malcolm growled on the inside but surely enough dropped to his knees as well.

"This, too, pleases me," said Francis pulling out his cock and giving it long strokes.

"You'll see! I love you way more than Malcolm," said Reese, crawling closer to Francis. Francis pulled back his hand and let Reese come close enough to smell his arousal. Malcolm watch wide-eyed as Reese popped Francis's dick in his mouth and began to bob his head. Francis moaned immediately and threaded a hand through Reese's hair. Reese inched closer and grabbed on to Francis's thighs as he steadied himself and increased suction, hollowing his cheeks as he pumped his lips around Francis.

"Oh yeah, Reese is winning," sighed Francis, not bothering to open his eyes.

"No! Reese is not gonna beat me," declared Malcolm, and with that he shoved one of Reese's hand aside and scooted closer and began to lick Francis's balls.

Both boys awkwardly positioned, lathered Francis groin with attention. Francis began to lose his balance and sat down on the chair. As his cock momentarily slipped out of Reese's mouth, Malcolm took the chance.

He shoved Reese away and yelled "I can suck dick better than Reese!" He took a hold of the base of Francis's dick and began to suckle on the head, everyone once in a while slipping it all into his mouth.

"No!" Reese tried to push Malcolm away but they both ended up wrestling on the floor.

"Guys! That's enough," said Francis rising from the chair. His dick was still hard, and both boys' lips were swollen and red.

"I don't think this is enough" said Francis, walking over to sit on the bigger bed while stroking himself.

"No, Francis not that" they both cried.

"Yes," declared Francis with a triumphed smile. "Whoever is tighter wins."

* * *

(^o^;)


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a bit longer~ (¬‿¬)

* * *

The two boys gulped.

"Malcolm, you first, cuz' you're the youngest", commanded Francis, pumping himself and leaning on the bed with the other.

Malcolm quietly took off his clothes and walked over to stand in front of Francis.

Malcolm started to reach back to prepare himself but Francis slapped his hand down.

"uh-uh-uh," Francis retorted, wagging a finger.

"Dry?!"

"My dick isn't going to wait forever." Malcolm grabbed on to Francis's shoulders, putting a knee on the bed, shaking, fearing.

Francis grabbed his own cock and used the other hand to grab onto Malcolm's hips. He shoved Malcolm down, positioning himself at his entrance. Francis looked at Malcolm once and smiled before sinking into Malcolm, agonizing slow. Malcolm let out a yell that sounded something like 'araghg'. Luckily Francis's dick was wet with their saliva so it gave some leeway. Francis tossed his head back, groaning and Malcolm bobbed on Francis, panting. Malcolm's pain started to subside, turning into some pleasure. Malcolm draped himself over Francis and Francis held Malcolm close to his chest.

"Mm...uh...Francis..!" cried Malcolm.

"Unh! Malcolm," whispered Francis back.

Francis dropped down fully on the bed and Malcolm put his hands on either side of Francis's head. Francis grabbed Malcolm's hips and moved him up and down, fucking rapidly into Malcolm's ass. Malcolm began to moan loudly as he was violently shaken up and down.

Reese began to wonder if he would ever get fucked, so he grabbed Malcolm and threw him on the floor.

"It's my turn" demanded Reese.

"Ok. Bend over," said Francis, not skipping a beat, getting up.

Reese suddenly started to regret it but he bend over the bed. Francis pulled down Reese's pants and underwear in one swift motion.

"Wait, wait...maybe I can just suck you dick..." started Reese. But Francis quickly entered Reese, shoving the head of his dick past the tight ring of muscle. Reese broke into a loud sob and Francis shoved his head down to muffle with the blankets.

"Oh, Reese, you are really tight," declared Francis. He grabbed Reese's hips and pounded into him. The dirty sound of skin slapping filling the room. Malcolm watched from the spot on the floor, realizing how aroused he was. He didn't know if it was because he was seeing Reese being dominated or because it was Francis or both. He began to touch himself, watching Francis piston in and out of Reese's stretching hole.

"Uh...Francis...not so nng, fast" begged Reese.

"I don't know, Malcolm didn't complain as much as you," teased Francis, placing a hand on Reese's shoulder to bury himself deeper with every thrust.

After a handful of thrusts Francis pulled out.

"I STILL don't think this is enough..." said Francis thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

"Francis, please," began Malcolm.

"Oh! I know, I'll watch you fuck each other," suggested Francis.

But Malcolm was too aroused to even think about how that had nothing to do with the contest at his point.

* * *

I gotta say I decided on this ^ last part last minute. Oh well (‿◠)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this one is long too but it's the last one! Enjoy!

* * *

"Reese, fuck Malcolm," instructed Francis.

"Why does he get to fuck me?"

"Because I'm older," said Reese pushing Malcolm on the bed closest to them.

Malcolm began to protest but Reese, really horny too, spit in his hand, coated his cock and pushed into Malcolm all in a flash.

Malcolm made a feeble effort to push himself up but being filled up again started to feel so good.

They forgot all about Francis until he spoke up from his spot on chair. "Jack Malcolm off," he told Reese. Reese reached over and did just that. Malcolm began to feel really good.

"Uh!...shh...Reese..," panted Malcolm

Reese nuzzled Malcolm's cheek.

"Kiss each other."

Malcolm was hazy with lust. But he turned his head over his shoulder and met Reese in a moist kiss. Reese's brows scrunched up for a second but he returned the kiss.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice Francis moved so he was standing next to them. "That's enough. Both of you get on the floor."

Reese carefully pulled out of Malcolm and they both took their position on their knees at Francis's feet, exhausted.

"Please, just let us..."

"Wait, just one more thing-whoever can shoot the farthest wins," said Francis excitedly.

"No, you're lying!"

"No guys I swear this is the last time. Go!"

Both boys exchanged a look but they started to rub their own dick.

"I never said to stop kissing," reminded Francis.

They turned to each other and started kissing. They didn't mind it anymore, and they were too aroused to find it disgusting. They kissed furiously, but they were already on edge. Malcolm was about to come. He panted in Reese's mouth, lazily twisting his tongue around Reese's. Malcolm momentarily lost his breath as he started to come. Most of it landed on his hand and legs but the farthest spurt had gone about 2 1/2 feet. Reese came next with a grunt but his longest shot being about 3 feet. Both boys tried to catch their breath as they let go of their flaccid cock. They didn't care to notice who shot the farthest. Francis came, then, ejaculating all over his chest. He got up on his wobbly legs and dropped down in front of his brothers.

"Lick me clean," he panted, grabbing the back of his brother's heads, directing them to the mess on his chest. Both boys stupidly lapped it up.

When they finished Francis abruptly got up and started to get dressed.

"So, who won," asked Malcolm?

"Oh, yeah, I probably should've said something. I met this girl at the Burger Barn and guess what? She likes wrestling."

"What? You can't," said Malcolm.

"Guys. It's a girl...who likes wrestling. I'm just as much a victim as you are," declared Francis.

Both boys stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Aw you'll understand when you're older. You guys are cool," Francis said with a smile and turned to walk out the door. "I'm definitely bringing you home a couple programs," he added as he left.

Just then Hal walked by the room and found them both naked, standing in their own jizz. He was gasped for a second but then said "I don't know what this is about, but you boys better clean this up and get dressed before your mom sees this!"

* * *

Then end~ (─‿‿─)

well I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!

If you've made it this far, you're probably a perv, so...Let's be friends (✿◠‿◠)

Bye! ^^


End file.
